naruto_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was a legendary shinobi and once the famed leader of the Uchiha clan. He had helped in the founding of Konohagakure and was given as the co-founder alongside his rival and best friend,Hashirama Senju, with the two personal intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, Madara had fought for control of the village and with his fight was thought to have died at what would become known as the Valley of the End. Madara rewrote his death with the forbidden technique Izanagi and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his actual death. History Madara Uchiha was one of five children he is the longest surviving child of Tajima Uchiha. He was born and even raised in the Era of war between Clans, a very terrible time due to constant struggles even involving children of any age. Not just being raised out of a clan plus a family fued while by a strict father he was one out of three older brothers who didnt died young, leaving Madara with only his younger and fourth brother, Izuna. Madara and Izuna became even more close then ever and they both had shared loss and constantly competed with each other to get stronger. This, combined with Madara's naturally strong chakra from being Indra Otsutsuki reincarnation, this had enabled the young Madara to develop great feat even enough to defeat a full grown adult Senju in battle and develop a reputation that regarded him as a genius. One day he met Hashirama Senju for the first time at a river when Madara was trying to throw a stone to the other side of the river. Hashirama had quickly thrown his stone which reaches the other side of the river which had annoyed Madara, Hashirama said that from now on he would be his rival at throwing rocks over the water but as Madara asked Hashirama he name he didn't answer but madara had again in a more angry tone asked and Hashirama in quicken time tells him that his name is Hashirama but can not tell his last name. The two children had talked a while even Madara attempts to throw another rock to the other side and couldn't so he blamed it Hashirama because he stood behind him, there had been a discussion as both had felt alittle depressed easily because Hashirama and Madara had sneered alittle. When they latter asked him to leave hashirama had stopped pointing and showing the body floating in the river, belonging to a shinobi of the alliance Hagoromo Clan, Hashirama is the one to quickly review the body and warns Madara to go home because the war was coming near, he may have to leave but before Madara reveals his name and says ninja as a rule not to reveal his last name. Madara with Hashirama had been found again on the bank of the river, and which madara had seen hashirama crying and ask why he was saddened and hashirama not responding, this is to avoid repeatedly asking but not until Hashirama answered and Madara is surprised to learn on the death of Hashirama's younger brother. Madara is saddened and returns to take a stone, and explains that when children can die at any moment anything can, but there is a way to avoid that fate, revealing their true feelings without hiding anything the enemy and become allies, but that's impossible as it is not possible to see what people really feel inside and then he throws the stone into the river. Hashirama asks if that is indeed impossible, the stone reaches the other side, Madara says he does not know, but that has always been there with the hope that there is a way and that time seems to be that there was one, while both stare at the river. Since that day, the boys continued to see to train together, chatting and throwing rocks continue competing without revealing their last names. However, one day his father discovered Madara visits to his friend, who happened to be of the Senju Clan. Seizing the opportunity, his father Tajima decided to carry out an ambush to get information from Hashirama and kill him and not knowing of his participate Izuna, Madara's brother, in the plan. The day they met, Hashirama and Madara greeted you throwing rocks but both rock Senju and the Uchiha was a warning to the other that it was a trap message so both fled but both parents and siblings emerged from hiding to fight. Upon leaving the parents and brothers, Izuna and Tobirama both were attacking each other and by the parents seeing a opportunity to take out each others kids or to see which kunai hit first their oldest children asked them to stop but they didn't, they saw that they would be damaged by attacks from adults Hashirama as Madara involved throwing rocks to deflect the weapons. After this occurs, Madara decided to end his friendship with Hashirama and his dream due to his hatred of the Senjus and his protection of his younger brother. So they had to withdraw because the same Madara said Hashirama was stronger than him at the time, before leaving Madara awakened his Sharingan making Izuna and his father impressed by his age and his already enhanced abilities. Since then, Hashirama and Madara became mortal enemies, and each encounter Madara rejected the proposal of a truce with his opponents. Madara grew up in constant competition with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. Both were recognized as the most talented and powerful members of his clan. Even by the standards of his clan, Madara's chakra was monstrous strong.There competition to outdo each other, led to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, and they were able to take control of Uchiha Clan, in which Madara as the clans leader. In one of his many confrontations with Hashirama, who became leader of the Senju Clan, his brother Izuna is seriously hurt by Hashirama's own brother Tobirama forcing him to retire. Izuna finally died due to untreatable injury but he wanted to send his eyes to Madara as a gift so that he would have lost sight thus obtaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. According to Itachi, Madara took his brother's eyes without their consent, but Tobi stated that Izuna willingly gave up his giving them to Madara for the sake of his brother and his clan eyes. By gaining this new power, Madara had hurried and was faced once again but was defeated again by Hashirama. Hashirama seizing the opportunity offered him a truce but Madara said that the only way to accept his hand was that Hashirama ended his life or that of his younger brother, Tobirama. Hashirama willingly hearing that he was even willing to commit suicide in order to carryout the alliance as hashira,a was about to stab himself he was stopped by Madara seeing his guts and his value by accepting the proposal. The Senju's, the Uchiha's and the clans they had conquered came together to form a village which was named by Madara as Konohagakure. When the village had notify Hashirama a leader for the village, which would be known as Hokage was necessary, Hashirama wanted it to be Madara but Tobirama disagreed since said that this decision should be democratic and non-unilateral and also alleged that no citizen would accept a leader like Madara. Madara hearing the conversation between the two and began to be enraged at the lack of trust that the people had for him, the end Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage. During the time he was a shinobi of Konoha, Madara had travel to Iwagakure and approached a young Onoki accompanied by the Tsuchikage and his tutor, Mu, where they had been informed that although the covenant he had made with Iwagakure, that his people would remain in the dominant power and that from then on, they obeyed Konoha. Later, Madara fought and defeated them when they had challenged him in battle. One day, Madara had talked to Hashirama Senju in the Nakano Shrine in the uchiha village where hashirama had express the wish that was he was the Second Hokage but Madara said it was more likely that Tobirama obtain that title, and when that would happen to the Uchiha would be sectioned out. Madara also stated that his intention was to leave the village and carry out a plan to fulfill his true dream. Although Hashirama wanted to support him if his dream had to do with the people that replied that his plan did not involve the village and anyone or that he could even follow after he was reading the tablet . After realizing he was not going to be able to replace Hashirama as Hokage, Madara began to fear that Tobirama would begin to oppress the Uchiha and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, however, the Uchiha turned their back to Madara, believing that he only want to rekindle the flames of war between the Uchiha and Senju not just Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, and he had sought Kurama, which kurama was enraged by Madara hateful words and before trying to hit him kurama was controlled by Madara using his Mangekyo Sharingan. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in a final battle. They had fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End. Initially Madara and Hashirama collided with his Fan War and Zanbato respectively. By separating forces Madara Kurama to attack, but what Hashirama stop and even for and returns his Tailed Beast Bomb with Cola. Although madara had merged his Susanoo with Kurama, Hashirama was fighting back, slowing and / or dodging their attacks. The Hokage attempt to convince Madara to stop fighting, but then declined as Hashirama entered his Sage Mode while forming giant wooden figure of a thousand arms to end the fight. During this final clash, Kurama was submitted and only by Hashirama's jutsu destroyed so the battle remained defined by a clash of swords where Madara win. However it turned out that he had attacked a Clone Wood, giving the opportunity for Hashirama to stab Madara it with his sword causing the Uchiha to have apparently fell and lose consciousness, but before the village would be covered by the darkness. Because of this it is believed that Madara died from the fatal wound caused by his rival and his possession of Kurama was ultimately taken by the wife of Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki. The death of Madara spread quickly though out the shinobi world and his body was highly sought, knowing how valuable it would be the body of Madara for any ninja, Tobirama hid in a forest outside of Konoha several meters deep underground. Despite this, Madara had a backup plan, so by using Izanagi a technique that can fake once own death was activate by his Sharingan and sacrificed his eye so that when he had activated it would rewrite his own reality avoiding death and exchanging it with the Shadow Clone jutsu. Madara later took refuge in the Mountain Cemetery and began to cultivate the cells of Hashirama through a piece of meat that he had tore the unaware senju during his battle and which while with the DNA he had implanted it into his wounds. While noting that at first nothing happened to him when he was nearing the end of his natural life, aroused the Rinnegan, also recovering his vision in his right eye that was lost. Also acquired the rare Wood Release and as such possessed DNA of both Uchiha and Senju, when awakened these eyes granted the ability to summon the Statue Demon of the Outer Path , which was once in the moon itseld was now being used as a catalyst for growing of Hashiramas cells, which grew as a large tree with a Hashirama's Living Clone but did not possess any sort of consciousness . Later Madara transplanted his Rinnegan eyes into a boy from Amegakure named Nagato without him knewing of how he obtained them, and later replaced his left eye with a free Sharingan. Madara lived many years until about the end of the Third Shinobi World War, but with an already tired and a physically weakened body and to stay alive was forced to use the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path power as a life support system, connected to Gene Tree Hashirama Cells, thus the Statue constantly supplying chakra to Madara, or else he'll die immediately, also during that war, what has been creating White Zetsu Army which believed were imperfect clones Hashirama could now use the Wood Release but on a smaller scale, and which sprang from the Gene Tree Hashirama . During this war he found the young and virtually dying Obito Uchiha, and started a seemingly long healing process in which had to replace the right half of his body by the genetic material of the Zetsu White's also placing a Cursed Seal Puppet in his heart. Madara then instructs the White Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu the task of guarding Obito and helping with his rehabilitation, so he could be useful and at that moment he woke up. Seeing that Obito had feelings for his partner Rin Nohara,and decided that once your heart was corrupt it would be perfect for him to pawn on and to help him carry out his plans, so that by using the same Cursed Seal Puppets to put in Obito, controlled several ANBU of Kirigakure to stamped the Three Tails on Rin and use it to destroy Konoha once she had came to them. Later, he instigated a situation where Obito saw Rin die so the battle that took Kakashi Hatake with and the ANBU that has been controlling had the murdered Rin think that happened that was seen by Obito. After he returned to Madara as he predicted, now sure that was sincere with Obito Madara, took him to an illusory world, and told the false story of Sage of the Six Paths and the Shinju Then step to teach several Kinjutsu's of the Uchiha Clan while also telling him about the Rinnegan and Yin-Yang Release. Before stopping, Madara also said to Black Zetsu pouring what he believed was his will to White Zetsu, with that Madara is disconnected from the statue and with his last breath told Obito that turned him into his will . When finally Madara died years ago Obito under the identity of "The Masked Man" and later "Tobi" and had tooken possession of Madara's identity saying that instead of dying he was badly wounded, from there battle and began to perform actions. However, thanks to research of Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi learned the truth behind the time Madara after his battle in the Valley of the End and his actual death, reliving shinobi to blackmail Tobi. Appearance Madara had short spiky black hair and had worn the old traditional Uchiha, wearing a black colored kimono with a white ribbon attached. Madara was a tall, fair complexion, black hair, which had a slight blue tint to it. When I was younger, I had long hair down to his shoulders and wore the standard Uchiha clan uniform: a black shirt with collar clan crest on the back, that Madara tends to leave a little open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist was a belt that held a bag, presumably containing his ninja tools. In recent years, he looked with his hair grown even more and his band was replaced by a belt adorned with bags and various weapons. Also wearing another sash tied around her shoulders used to maintain its many swords. In adulthood, his hair had grown to his waist and to his shoulders with bangs framing one side of his face, covering his right eye completely. Although still relatively young, the most prominent wrinkles had developed in each of his eyes. In most cases, the outfit took the form of the high rule ninja dress of his time, which consists of bright red traditional armor similar to that of the samurai outfit that was worn over a simple black suit. This armor was built from numerous metal plates formed on multiple protective devices throughout your body, including: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left her back completely exposed, presumably in order to show better guild heraldry. This clothing was accompanied by the boots and gloves, as well as the protector of his village in the forehead after the truce with the Senju clan and helped in his founding of Konoha, but this was dropped in his defection. During the battle, he was carrying a War Fan orange back which had tomoe pattern, bright red color in the two upper corners. In his old age, Madara looked very worn, his black hair turned thin and white. She wore a simple black suit, and had three thick ropes ranging from the spine to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to sustain life. Also suffered from the lack of a right eye, and used his Kama as a makeshift cane. When Madara was revived by Kabuto Yakushi, acquired a youthful appearance unlike when he had died of old age. During his battle with the Five Kages, a replica of the face of Hashirama was revealed to be on the chest of Madara uchiha. After release from his contract with Impure World Reincarnation, what appeared was cracks produced in the body from its reincarnation disappeared. By becoming the Jinchuriki of Shinju, Madara undergoes a series of changes in your body, his hair becomes completely red, he sprang a sort of headband with similar shape and size to protrusions, arms and legs turned black, plus he is wearing a robe that seems to be made of pure Chakra which has six magatamas on the two sides of his chest and the back nine magatamas, under a picture of Rinnegan with two lines to the side. Also, while in this form, Madara can create a Shakujo from the he obtained from the shinju's Chakra and create an aura of Truth Seeking Balls behind him. After absorbing the severed trunk of the God Tree, Madara gained a greater number of magatamas on his sleeves and bottom of his robe, this transformation is similar to the robes of both Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Personality Madara is described by many as a confident and proud man, despising their enemies as Onoki, both after his resurrection and in the past, and not even afraid of jutsu's of Mei Terumi. However, sometimes praise the skills of others, as Mei capabilities and also A and Lightning Release Armor, also Gaara and Onoki by their impressive defense, also praises them for being able to end his first meteorite and praise Naruto to counter their attack Wood Release. It also has a habit of referring to the fight as "dance". As an Uchiha, Madara possesses an extreme and cruel hatred of the Senju clan and Konoha, as it is a descendant of the older brother, which was not approved to have been the successor of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. This hatred was compounded when the village chose Hashirama Senju for Hokage instead of him. Madara had only admired Hashirama based on his power, but still secretly hated. This hatred led him to a life dedicated to revenge. Madara believes that all Uchiha are destined to walk the same path of revenge against the Senju and Konoha. This curse led him to oppose the truce fearing that his clan was oppressed by the Senju, and when Hashirama was chosen to be Hokage instead of him, he had exiled himself from Konoha and tried to attack the village. Their enmity against Hashirama was particularly strong, as it goes so far as to prohibit Onoki the mention of that name in front of him forever. Apparently, it's a treacherous by nature, as after the alliance with Iwagakure ended immediately betrayed Mu and Onoki, waiting to obey Konoha to thereafter which justifies the harsh enmity that had those two Nations and Villages, and Uchiha believes that stole the eyes of Izuna by force in search of power. It's also a murderously loving person both battles and wars, commenting that he had not enjoyed watching a chilling scene of blood and war like that produced by the storm that killed almost all the Fourth Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War. In this connection, Madara has a cruel, hard struggle and said that nothing less than the Five Kages against him would be an understatement. Madara is also very daring when it comes to the battle, is shown in his assault on a full squad list of ninjas when attacked, despite being heavily and severly outnumbered. Madara is also something ostentatious, as shown in the use of many powerful jutsus very quickly and succession at the same time, he expressed his satisfaction did. Due to the times we lived, Madara believes that it is natural for ninjas spend his life in battle. Also think that the world can not change what was in the past and believes that, as such, humanity would be better served as slaves and sleeping peacefully in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Madara has been described as hostile and aggressive by nature, besides being very ambitious, the last of which was seen during his rise to the position of leader of the clan, as well as his desire to make his exit from the upper clan than [ Tobi] Madara said was great love for them. Madara also believes that the Beast with Colas or Bijuus, are merely as nothing more than masses of pure chakra and very lacking of intelligence and are tools to think for themselves and, as such, must be "guided" by Uchiha to know its purpose and believes they are but slaves of those with the blessed eyes and absolute power of the uchiha. Madara as a child was more sensitive and considerate, felt a desire to reach peace and I thought to do was only one way to show the feelings enemy is inside without hiding anything. Madara with Hashirama angry easily because of his constant changes of mood and personality. During the Fourth Shinobi World War Madara showed great emotion to feel the chakra greatest enemy who might face, Hashirama Senju. Sharingan Madara had first awakened his Sharingan as a child when he cut his friendship with Hashirama Senju. The eye's had one tomoe that would equal three tomoes in each eye, but by his adulthood Madara's Sharingan had fully developed and by the deep development he could even keep his Full Three Tomoe Sharingan active nearly constantly. His Sharingan offers him increased clarity, and more enhanced abilities enough to tell a mere difference from a wood clone by a Edo Hashirama Senju knowing it wasn't him, and enable him to see and differentiate peoples own chakra colours and with the Sharingan, Madara can place targets under various Genjutsu with his Sharingan after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information. Mangekyo Sharingan Madara and Izuna were the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara's Mangekyo form appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. Madara's Mangekyo possesses a rare "Straight Tomoe", which grants him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. When his eyesight began deteriorating from overuse, he replaced his eyes with Izuna's, restoring his vision and giving him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan In this form, his Mangekyo design took on a combined appearance of Madara's and Izuna's: Madara's in the foreground with Izuna's thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. Madara is able to use his techniques even while not having any eyes. Madara had awakened the power of both his Mangekyo, that he can use Susanoo. He does not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its own uses: with just the susanoo's ribcage he can withstand an full Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan by Naruto Uzumaki, and he can also perform attacks with only its upper half. But when the susanoo is fully produced, Madara would hover within his Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement. His Susanoo wields up two Kris undulating blades that can be thrown like Kunai, then he can even maintain and control remotely. Madara can also produce Yasaka Magatama of various sizes. This even lets him control the Kurama, once he has his Summoning Technique it,makes kurama a very powerful tool in battle. He is able to perform the Uchiha clan forbidden technique: Izanagi to temporarily alter his reality, as seen when he used the Transcription Seal: Izanagi on one of his eyes to activate after his death, resurrecting him altogether. Madara's experience with his Suasnoo allows him to fully stabilise its form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armour that is nearly impenetrable. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana with which it was able to bisect not one but two mountains meters away from him and while obliterating the meteors he had Tengai Shinsei before. According to Madara himself, the full power of his stabilised perfect Susanoo is comparable to that of the Tailed Beasts, and no one had lived to see it a second time. When he first used against his rival and best friend Hashirama Senju, the full susanoo has been abled to briefly overpower and almost beat the Wood Release: Wood Human Technique and created a massive crater when his susanoo clashed against it. Madara was able to do a Shape Transformation Susanoo as an armour to protect the Nine-Tails, protecting it from Chakra Absorption Technique's. The formation of his perfect Susanoo distorts the very air around him, so much so that it completely freed him from Gaara's most power attack the Sand Binding Coffin. Madara is knowledgeable of other Mangekyo techniques, to even discern their mechanics after only brief observation or a certain time in combat. As Madara had took Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyo Sharingan which was actually Obito Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was immediately and capable of using the eye technique Kamui for the brief period of time when he possessed obito's other eye. Rinnegan Madara after faking his own false death for ,many years after infusing himself with Hashirama's cells, Madara had finally awakened the Rinnegan but only nearly after he was physically old. Because the Rinnegan are original his eyes, only he can use them to their fullest power unlike Nagato and Obito Uchiha which both possessed his transplanted eye but neither could fully use the power's truly granted by the rinnegan. Madara shortly after obtaining his Rinnegan had learned how to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. While with the activated Rinnegan, Madara can use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique and can use techniques derived from them, such as the already shown Preta Path to Blocking Technique Absorption Seal which was able to absorb naruto rasengan chakra. He can also use the more advance Rinnegan technique like the Deva Path to perform Chibaku Tensei on a massively near moon scale. With the Outer Path, he can use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and he can use also use the Demonic Statue Chains to fully restrain all nine tailed beasts in a single shot.Madara can also combine the power of his Rinnegan with the power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in order to use the Tengai Shinsei. While when he was brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation, Madara was unable to access all of his Rinnegan abilities due to being deceased but wasn't like Nagato. It was only after being revived by the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique performed by a injuried obito and that he could Summoning Technique even have full control of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with only one eye, amd he also was able to suspend targets in the air,and generate a literal shadow clone to aid him in battle, which was powerful enough to knock down all nine tailed beasts. And upon regaining both of his original Rinnegan, Madara was able to produce up to four shadows to aid him instead of one. After regaining both his Rinnegan eye's and becoming the Shinju's jinchuriki, Madara awakened a third Rinnegan on his forehead, much like that of the sages mother Kaguya Otsutsuki and the Shinju's single eye. Unlike his dual Rinnegan, this eye is red instead of purple and bears nine black tomoe. With this eye, he can not just fly into the air but he could cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on a planetary scale upon reflection of the moon itself. Abilities Madara was recognised as the most powerful member of the Uchiha clan and one of the most gifted shinobi in history as his past reincarnation Indra Otsutsuki. Even as a child he was regarded as a prodigy, as he was able to kill several adult Senju clansmen before he awakened his full Sharingan. History had made madara seem like a legend because of his legendary skill to be abled to compete with Hashirama Senju, a man who was given the title of "God of Shinobi". For this reason, when Obito began operating under Madara's name, his named had breed fear into the hearts of shinobi and Madara's power had the Fourth Shinobi World War to begin. After being brought back from death by kabuto, and Madara at different times proved himself more then a match for the five Kage and all nine tailed beasts, defeating all of them with ease and without a need of his full powers. Chakra Madara was recognize to have been born with extremely powerful chakra, even by normal Uchiha standards. This is partly because he is the reincarnation the sages eldest son and he has inherited the powerful chakra of Indra Otsutsuki. His chakra reserves is so large that he could even fight nonstop for twenty-four hours. Even in his elderly age he had enough chakra to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from its prison in the Moon. His skilled chakra control allows him to perform complicated and S-rank jutsu's with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronise senjutsu chakra with his own without adverse effects of mutations. Sensory Abilities Madara was also a expert at his sensor type abilities ,and could detect and recognise a shinobi chakra signatures from miles away. His sensory skills were refined enough to determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai, and even differentiate species. When amplified with senjutsu chakra, his sensory abilities were enoughly enhanced above peak human levels that he could fight without his eyes, locating targets like sasuke and dodging attacks through sense alone. Taijutsu as well. During his short fight with the Fourth Division, he quickly moves through hundreds of opposing soldiers of all nations, disarming many and dodging attacks from multiple directions with a hint of worry of his already deceased bod. Offensively he can strike with precision and accuracy before his opponent has a chance to react and he can easily overpower individuals twice his size and can kill multiple shinobi with unnatural ease. His pain tolerance is in supernatural levels, as he did not flinch after having his arm stabbed all the way through by Sasuke Uchiha or subsequently amputated. Ninjutsu Madara Uchiha was a expert in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could place a forbidden Juinjutsu on a powerful shinobi like Obito Uchiha as such a powerful powerful juinjutsu to restrict their actions he could perform Fuinjutsu strong enough to seal the Shinju with its own Ten-Tails Sealing Technique and he could produce a Gunbai Barrier Technique.Through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique, Madara was even able to fake his death, having a clone take the place of his owm corpse. Bukijutsu Madara is and has been practiced with a variety of different weapons. In his personal collection are seen Giant Shuriken, a Kama, Kusari-fundo, a Kusarigama, and hand-held Shuriken. He has carried many sword's at different times in his natural life and has demonstrated proficiency and accuracy with a blade on the few occasions he's actually been seen using one. His most seem trademark weapon is his Gunbai, with which he can shield himself and redirect attacks also with a absorption and defect ability, or utilise it as an ordinary weapon, wielding it as a mace or flail. With his gunbai he can slice through the giant roots of the Shinju with great ease. Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Madara has a natural affinity for Fire Release, whether to incinerate forests with Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, produce a wall of flames with Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation which required the combined efforts of several Water Release users to repel or cover an area with ash with the Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique to act as a smokescreen. Madara uchiha could create Gunbai Fanned Wind with his trademark gunbai to repel an entire platoon. Later in his more later life, he demonstrates uses of Yin-Yang Release, such as amplifying the White Zetsu or Will Materialisation into chakra receivers the same technique obito taught nagato these rods can be use to restrict and control those he has embedded with them. Over time, Madara gained access to other nature types. After acquiring some of Hashirama's DNA, he is able to perform the advance kekkei genkai Wood Release, by simultaneous mixture of Earth Release and Water Release. His skill with it is almost comparable to Hashirama himself, and Madara can use the Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees technique, whose pollen can render a foe of any size or mass unconscious. Madara can also use the Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Even a in his complete Susanoo form he could be overwhelmed by the sheer force of the wooden roots and branches and that he could create with either technique. wood clones, and even a large wooden dragon to bind large targets like the tailed beasts and drain their near infinite chakra. In addition, the wooden dragon can also drain chakra at a fast enough rate to prevent them from using Chakra Absorption Techniques, as well as ninjutsu and genjutsu technique's. By using Hashirama's cells, Madara could produce roots from his own body edo form and living to connect to and can gain even control of the Ten-Tails. After he became the Shinju jinchuriki, he is shown using other chakra natures: first lightning, and shortly after that Storm Release, a mixture of Lightning and Water Release. Intelligence Madara's years of experience on the battlefield have honed his strategic ingenuity. When going into a fight, he can quickly devise a number of approaches so that, should one approach prove ineffective, he can switch to another immediately. The more time he spends against a particular opponent, the less need he has for these backup tactics, as he eventually can both predict what they will do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses for him to exploit. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Madara is simply knowledgeable of a large variety of individuals and abilities, allowing him to identify jutsu as soon as they are performed and react with the most appropriate counter to them. His knowledge extended far back in history, as he knew much about the existence and secrets of the Sage of the Six Paths. Madara was a highly capable teacher, having personally trained Obito into a highly powerful shinobi. Madara is shown to be extremely resourceful in battle. In the anime where his unarmed combat with the Fourth Division is expanded, Madara was able to acquire countless swords from countless sword-wielding shinobi whenever his current one proved useless from being broken or otherwise discarded when he felt taijutsu would serve him better. During his final battle with Hashirama when they were both alive, Madara was able to protect Kurama from a Tailed Beast Ball explosion by equipping his Susanoo onto it like armour. Body Modifications In madara's already addition to his amplified chakra and Wood Release, Hashirama's DNA that he infused into his open wound gave him regenerative powers, allowing him to heal most injuries in mere seconds. If he lost any limbs or organs beyond his ability to heal himself, he can immediately replace it with the special material that make up the Zetsu clones. When Madara was revived with the Impure World Reincarnation, Kabuto Yakushi had told madara he modified his body "beyond his physical and combat prime", restoring not just his youth and health while retaining the abilities he developed in his old age. He could still use the abilities he obtained from the Hashirama Cell's and are granted to him through a pale replica of Hashirama's face on his left pectoral region, a result of Kabuto's modifications. After being properly revived by his force against obito, he was able to store senjutsu chakra in his Hashirama implant, causing it to develop the Sage Mode markings. Although he doesn't have direct access to the actual Sage Mode, he still gains certain benefits of the form, such as heightened sensory added to his own, as well as regenerative abilities and a even more increased durability factor making him more of a threat then his own time. Jinchuriki Transformations Madara using the Ten-Tails Sealing Technique had allowed him to seal the Shinju into his body shortly after his revival. Madara was regarded to have obtained not just more power than Obito did but more enhancements, and unlike obito which he foight for control madara did not need to go through an adjustment period to gain control of the monster. He even becomes faster than Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique and Kakashi own Kamui, and enough durability to survive even the most strongest taijutsu technique Night Guy. His god-like regenerative powers are enough to survive dissection making Madara to declare himself immortal. In this form, Madara can use the Flight Technique. He is also able to utilise the Shinju's natural energy to perform the shinju own weakness turning it into a immunity of its own senjutsu, enhancing his various techniques times ten. His main weapons are the now the Truth-Seeking Ball's, ten black orbs comprised of five nature transformations and imbued with the absorbed natural energy, which generally floated behind and around him in a halo like formation. The very dark and black chakra is highly malleable, able to be shaped and into various forms for different uses for the user such as protective barriers and various weapons, including a Shakujo and Madara version has a crescent-shaped curve. With his complete control over the Shinju power, Madara can now apply Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls come in contact with no matter the rank. Most crucially to Madara's purposes, he was able to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and as well use the second most powerful jutsu in the shinobi world the God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Madara also gained another Kekkei Genkai after and only he became the Shinju jinchuriki the Storm Release kekkei genkai with adding senjutsu and Yin release turning it into a powerful and advance nature transformation. Research & Medical Skills Madara was also an adapt researcher and medic,for example on madara having experimented and cultivated a actual Hashirama Living Clone mindless but almost living being through the Demonic Statue of Outer Path and from it he created a life-support system to extend his life span. He also had considerable medical skills, able to effectively transplant his eyes, and treated a severely injured body of Obito uchiha, and replace his destroyed body portions with the White Zetsu matter and as he hooked Obito with the Gedo power to help him regain his physical attributes and a few enhancements with his mangekyo.